1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic instrument having an operation count function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a conventional electronic instrument, for example, a conventional electronic desk-top calculator. There has often been the case that when the work of addition or subtraction was interrupted by other urgent work, it is difficult to find from where the calculation should be resumed after the termination of the urgent work, particularly in a case where there is a number of similar digits in succession.
Also, when a person who has so far used a calculator has been forced to interrupt the calculation work by some other urgent work and if another person wants to use the same calculator for another calculation, the calculation so far carried out by the first-named person must be cleared and accordingly, after the termination of the urgent work, the first-named person must resume the calculation from the first.